


no point in continuing

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: Depressing, F/F, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: dracularua finds a suicide letter written by clawdeen





	no point in continuing

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sad fic with a happy ending for yall.

Frankie, draculaura and lagoon stood at the front door of clawdeens house. The door opened to reveal a wolf boy. Hey ghouls, you all here for clawdeen?

Yep, draculaura chirped, were going to see a movie tonight and I thought I would ask clawdeen if she wanted come to. Plus she’s always so busy lately. I thought she could use a break.

Yeah your right about that, I think she’s upstairs in her room. he told the vampire girl.

Ok I’ll be right back ghouls, she told her two friends who now seem to be a bit busy texting on their icoffins. Ok don’t worry, we aren’t going anywhere take your time, Frankie told her while looking up from her devise for second before quickly retuning back to it.

draculaura nodded and ran in to the house and upstairs to clawdeen’s room. She knocked on her door. Clawdeen! It’s me! Do you want to come with me and the other ghouls to see a movie? draculaura waited for a response and never got one.

clawdeen are you in there? When she still didn’t get a response she decided to open the door up.

Where is she?

clawdeen was missing and the room was the cleanest dracularua had seen it in a long time. Ever since clawdeen got her own room she would work on crafting her designs day and night, often leaving it a mess with cut up fabric laying every way.

She walked farther into the room and noticed a piece of paper with something written on it lying on the pillow of her bed. She picked it up and began to read it. draculaura ’s eyes were starting to well up half way through the letter clawdeen had left behind before she finished and now had tears rolling down her face like a river fall.

clawdeen no! She shouted at the top of her lungs and was sure even some far away houses had heard it but didn’t care. She ran down the stairs and busted open the outside door. The two girls heard her shout and was wondering what happened.

draculaura what’s wrong? Frankie asked, why you are crying.

lagoona put a hand on draculaura’s shoulder. Yeah and we heard you shout earlier and where is clawdeen?

The pink vampire shook her head at them trying to gain a little control of her emotions.

clawdeen wasn’t there and she left a suicide letter on her pillow!

What! The two girls yelled in sync.

I’m sorry I can’t stay here! I think she’s really going to do it! I have to go! draculaura shouted to them from behind her as she was flying after transforming into her bat form.

draculaura wait! Frankie shouted back but was to late as the pink vampire was now out of sight.

`  
draculaura saw a familiar figure of a were wolf girl standing on the edge of a building.

clawdeen!

draculaura called out for her and flu to her as fast as she could.

clawdeen looked below her at the ground that a waited her. Tears came to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

She closed her eyes and jumped from off of the building. A hand caught her own before she could fall any farther.

The wolf girl opened up her eyes and looked up to see draculaura.

What are you doing?! Dracularua yelled. You can’t do this clawdeen!

Let go of me draculaura! There’s no point in continuing to live if I fail at everything I do! Clawdeen shouted and started trying to ranch her hand out of the vampires.

Afraid she would drop her draculaura grabbed clawdeen’s hand with her other hand to get a better hold on her.

But I don’t get understand! You didn’t fail at any of the stuff you mentioned in the letter at all! You were successful! Draculaura told her.

No I wasn’t and you know it! Clawedeen yelled and began to cry. Every time I try to have something I love I never can! No matter how much it means to me! Whether it’s finding out someone I idolized was evil. Or having my application denied by a collage I’ve been working so hard to get into! Or missing out on the chance to date my best friend!

Your best friend, draculaura said in thought. Do you mean me? 

clawdeen didn’t response.

If you did mean me, then I had no idea you felt that way. draculaura said surprised.

I actually came to your house today hoping to get you to come out to the movies with me Frankie and lagoona. And at some point I was actually going to ask if you would be interested in dating me. Dracularua looked to the side of her blushing.

Huh, but why? You’re dating clawd.

Not any more, we broke up and his dating venus now. It’s fine though since I saw that coming, they had been spending a lot of time together lately. The vampire said to her friend.

Oh clawdeen said with a look of surprise on her face. So you want to date me?

draculaura smiled. That depends on if want to date me.

Well that also depends on if you want to date me clawdeen said with it answering draculauras question.

At that moment draculaura remembered the situation they were currently in and with all might she pulled clawdeeen all the way up over the edge of the building.

Thanks clawdeen told her.

draculaura hugged her in response. Never do that again! She yelled with tears falling from her eyes again.

clawdeen just hugged her back in response.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me alone I love them.


End file.
